Der Kampf ist vorbei
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei, doch haben alle überlebt?


Der Kampf ist vorbei

Der Kampf ist vorbei. Ich sitze im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und werfe einen Blick auf die verletzten. Viele haben schwere Verletzungen davon getragen, aber endlich ist Voldemort Tod.

Mein Blick bleibt an dem Bett neben mir hängen. Dort liegt er! Meine große Liebe! Wie viel hat er für mich getan? Sein Leben hat er für mich riskiert und nun liegt er hier und ich bin quicklebendig. Na ja bis auf ein gebrochenes Bein und ein paar Schrammen. Es ist aber trotzdem unfair, das er hier im sterben liegt, obwohl er es hätte schaffen können. Ich war nur ein paar Sekunden unaufmerksam gewesen und hatte den Fluch nicht bemerkt, den Bellatrix Lestrange auf mich gefeuert hatte.

Wäre ER nicht gewesen, würde ich nun dort liegen und er könnte ausgelassen mit seiner Familie den Sieg feiern. Wir hatten schon immer unsere Probleme miteinander, doch tief in mir habe ich ihn schon immer geliebt. Ab dem ersten Schuljahr, wo ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte und wir Freunde geworden sind. Jaah Genau! Wir sind Freunde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Gedankenverloren lege ich meine Hand auf seine und stelle erschrocken fest, wie kalt diese ist. Allgemein sieht er sehr blass aus, was aber auch kein Wunder ist wenn man bedenkt das er gerade im sterben liegt. Bei diesem Gedanken fließen mir die ersten Tränen über mein Gesicht. Ich hatte Anfangs erfolgreich dagegen angekämpft, doch nun konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Er ist doch der einzigste, den ich noch habe! Erst vor ein paar Monaten hatte ich erfahren, dass meine Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Nur er hatte mir halt gegeben. Vor niemand anderem konnte ich meine Trauer so zeigen, wie bei ihm. Selbst mitten in der Nacht, als ich mal wieder schlecht geträumt hatte, war er aus seinem Bett zu mir gekommen, um mich zu trösten. Ich hatte ihm nicht mal dafür gedankt, dass er seine ganze Zeit für mich geopfert hatte. Eigentlich hätten wir uns intensiv um den drohenden Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten müssen. Der Brief von einem Englischen Krankenhaus hatte mich jedoch völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Durch ein Poltern wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Madam Pomfrey war aus ihrem Büro getreten und überprüfte, ob es allen gut ging. Als sie bei mir angekommen war, schaute sie nach meinem Bein und drückte mir dann einen Trank in die Hand, den ich einfach ohne nachzudenken runterkippte. Als ich ausgetrunken hatte, kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey schon um den Jungen…. Nein falsch! Um den Mann! - Ja er war durch diesen harten Kampf auf jedenfall reifer geworden- Ihr Gesicht hatte sich merklich versteinert und mit Vorsichtigen Berührungen, betastete sie seinen Körper.

„Wie geht es ihm?", frage ich heiser. Ich habe keine Ahnung wann ich das letzte Mal gesprochen habe. Ich glaube es war während dem Kampf, als ich verzweifelt seinen Namen geschrieen habe, nachdem er zu Boden gefallen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen abwarten. Der Fluch von Bellatrix war sehr stark", antwortet sie mir. Ich nicke nur abwesend und starre wieder auf den regungslosen Körper vor mir. Es sieht aus als würde er schlafen. Sicher wacht er jeden Moment auf, nimmt mich in die Arme und freut sich das endlich alles vorbei ist.

„Möchten Sie etwas essen?", möchte Madam Pomfrey wissen. Schnell verneine ich. Schon alleine wenn ich an Essen denke, wird mir übel. Nach einiger Zeit lässt mich Madam Pomfrey wieder mit meinen Gedanken alleine.

Auf der anderen Seite meines Stuhles, fängt es an zu knirschen und erschrocken drehe ich mich um.

„Hey", flüstert meine beste Freundin und lächelt leicht.

„Wie geht es dir?", frage ich und versuche zu lächeln, doch es funktioniert nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ist alles vorbei?", entgegnet sie. Ich nicke ihr zu und umarme sie kurz, um ihr zu zeigen wie froh ich bin, dass es ihr gut geht.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", kam es auch schon von ihr.

„Die meisten sind unten in der großen Halle und feiern", berichte ich. Meine Freundin nickt glücklich und ruft Madam Pomfrey, um irgendetwas zu fragen. Ich drehe mich wieder zu meinem besten Freund und betrachte ihn. Ein paar seiner langen Haare hängen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und langsam nähert sich meine Hand ihnen. Ich streiche zaghaft über seine kalte Stirn und über die weiche Wange. In den letzten Monaten hat er sich so verändert. Seine Haare waren um einiges länger geworden und sein Gesicht hatte an einigen Kratzern zugenommen. Vor allem am Kinn hatte er einen tiefen Schnitt, der ihn wohl noch in 20 Jahren an diesen Krieg erinnerte. Was mache ich nur, wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht? Seine Familie wäre Tod unglücklich. Und ich könnte nie wieder jemanden lieben. Ich weiß einfach, dass er meine einzigste liebe ist. Klar war ich schon mit vielen Jungs aus in den letzten Jahren, aber keiner konnte an ihn herankommen. Wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht, bin ich Schuld.

Ich will aber nicht Schuld sein!! Sicher sind dann alle sauer auf mich. Ich habe ihn umgebracht.

„Bitte verzeih mir", flüstere ich leise und lege meinen Oberkörper an seine Brust.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich alleine lässt. Oder deine Familie. Was mache ich nur ohne dich", füge ich schluchzend hinzu.

„Du musst hoffen. Bitte gib die Hoffnung nicht auf", kam es flüsternd neben mir. Mein Kopf schnellte nach oben, aber seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Also drehte ich mich um und sah in die Augen meines anderen Freundes.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte ich verwundert wissen. Er lächelt mich an und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich kann doch nicht unten feiern, während meine Freunde alle hier sind", antwortet er. Ich nicke dankbar und schaffe sogar ein kleines lächelnd. Wieso schafft er es immer mich zum lachen zu bringen? Es ist wirklich erschreckend, aber auch total schön.

Er keucht laut auf und ich fahre erschrocken zusammen.

„Wo… wo.. ist...", stammelt er geschockt und starrt auf das Bett zu meiner anderen Seite.

„Sie ist vorher aufgewacht. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich gerade um sie", erkläre ich ihm und als ich noch nicht einmal fertig gesprochen habe, stürzt er auch schon in ihr Büro. Als er wieder kommt hat er meine beste Freundin im Arm und beide grinsen breit.

„Komm mit runter", befiehlt sie mir, während sie sich anzieht.

„Wieso?", frage ich nicht sehr begeistert.

„Du sitzt seit 2 Tagen hier rum. Die anderen vermissen dich schon", antwortet mein Freund.

„Komm schon. Nur eine halbe Stunde", bettelt meine Freundin. Ich seufzte und nickte dann.

„Ich komm sofort nach", erwiderte ich. Die beiden nicken und schlendern dann glücklich davon.

Ich drehe mich wieder um und seh meiner Liebe an.

„Ich liebe dich", wispere ich leise und drücke meine Lippen sachte auf seinen kalten Mund. Es fühlt sich komisch an diese drei kleinen Worte zu sagen, aber es wundert mich wie leicht sie mir über die Lippen kommen. So viele Jahre konnte ich es ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen und nun geht es so einfach.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederhole ich und lächele leicht.

„Ich komm nachher wieder mein Schatz", füge ich noch hinzu und mache mich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Das gekrächzte „Hermine" höre ich jedoch nicht mehr.

In der großen Halle kommen sofort unendlich viele Leute auf mich zugerannt und fragen mich lauter Zeugs. Die meisten kenne ich nicht mal. Dann erblicke ich eine Gruppe von Rotschöpfen und gehe ängstlich auf sie zu.

„Liebes. Wie geht es dir?", fragt mich Molly Weasley und zieht mich in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung.

„Es geht Molly", antworte ich leise. Sie lässt mich los und sieht in meine verweinten Augen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut. Hörst du? Er wird es schaffen. Schon allein dir zu liebe", versucht sie mich zu beruhigend. Ich nicke zaghaft und lasse mir dann mehr oder weniger ohne Proteste etwas zu Essen in den Mund schieben.

Exakt eine halbe Stunde später stehe ich wieder im Krankenzimmer und starre wie in Trance auf das leere Bett am Fenster. Genau das Bett an dem ich vorher noch gesessen hatte und gebetet habe, dass alles wieder gut wird.

„Miss Granger", dringt die Stimme vom Madam Pomfrey von weit weg zu mir durch. Mit offenem Mund drehe ich meinen Kopf und sehe sie flehend an.

„Es tut mir Leid", fängt sie an.

„Nein….", flüstere ich geschockt und schüttele wild meinen Kopf.

„Mr. Weasley ist vor ein paar Minuten an den Überresten des Fluches gestorben. Er wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht", erklärt sie mir.

„Nein…", murmele ich wieder und spüre ein brennen in meinem Hals, dass mir die Luft zum Atmen nimmt.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", wiederholt sie. Ich nehme sie schon nicht mehr und verliere den halt unter den Füßen.

„Ich muss in die große Halle, um den anderen bescheid zu sagen", höre ich Madam Pomfrey noch, bevor ich alleine bin. In den übrigen Betten liegen inzwischen keine Patienten mehr und so lasse ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„Bitte verzeih mir", schluchze ich mit erstickter Stimme. Ich will einfach nicht, dass er Tod ist. Ich möchte es nicht glauben. Bestimmt kommt er gleich durch die große Tür des Krankenflügels, zieht mich in seine Arme und küsst mich Leidenschaftlich. Danach würde er sicher aufgrund meines Gesichtsausdrucks laut loslachen und mich noch einmal küssen. Aber dieser Wunsch wird sich wohl nie erfüllen. Immer noch tropfen meine Tränen auf den Steinboden und keiner in Sicht, der mir beistehen könnte. Innerhalb von einem halben Jahr habe ich die drei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren.

Was für einen Grund habe ich noch zu leben??

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, renne ich aus dem Krankenzimmer und dann Richtung Westturm. Ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich will meine Eltern wieder und meinen Freund. Er soll wissen, was ich für ihn Empfinde! Er soll erfahren, dass ich ihn über alles andere auf der Welt liebe!

Als ich schon fast an der Treppe zum Turm angekommen bin, höre ich Schritte hinter mir und drehe mich schnell um.

„Was machst du?", fragt mich mein bester Freund und kam auf mich zugerannt.

„Nichts ich…", stammele ich, doch er unterbricht mich:" Hermine spinnst du? Du musst weiter machen!"

Er nimmt mich zaghaft in den Arm und ich schmeiße meine Hände um ihn.

„Es tut so weh", flüstere ich. Er drückt mich von sich weg und nickt.

„Ich weiß was du fühlst", erwidert er.

„Hört es irgendwann auf?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll. Verzweifelt schüttelt er den Kopf und schließt mich wieder in seine Arme.

„Komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Ich bin für dich da", flüstert er und wir gehen langsam zurück.

„Danke Harry", sage ich dankbar. Er lächelt mich kurz an.

Viele Jahre später:

Wie jeden Sonntag in den letzten 60 Jahren gehe ich auf den Londoner Zauberfriedhof mit dem gleichen Ziel wie immer. Vor einem hellen Grabstein bleibe ich stehen und schaue einen Moment auf die verblühten Blumen, ehe ich mich hin knie und sie durch neue ersetze.

„Ich bringe dir neue Blumen", murmele ich und schaue das erste Mal auf den Grabstein.

Ronald Bilius Weasley ( geb. 1.März 1980- gest. 1. Januar 1999)

„Ich liebe dich Ron", hauche ich unter Tränen und stehe schweren Herzens wieder auf.

„Ich werde bald zu dir kommen", füge ich hinzu.

Meine Haare sind inzwischen schon hellgrau geworden und meine Haut zeigt viele Falten. Meine Kräfte lassen auch immer mehr nach und ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu leben habe. Ich gehe noch an ein paar anderen Gräbern vorbei. Wie z.B. denen von Molly und Arthur Weasley und auch Harry und Ginny sind hier begraben. Die beiden sind mit 50 bei einem Unfall gestorben und hatten 2 Kinder hinterlassen, die schon lange auf eigenen Beinen standen. Ich selber habe kein einigstes Kind und außer ein paar Affären nie wieder jemanden so geliebt wie Ronald Weasley.


End file.
